Facebook One-Shots!
by BambiFor3v3r
Summary: Facebook... My, oh, my! What kind of hilarious surprises will this social website bring us; Auto-correct, racy photos and "accidental" typing error! I wonder what will our beloved Gakuen Alice characters comment? Read to find out! Series of one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:***Bawling in the corner* that word is such a disgrace to me, HOW DARE YOU!? *Sniff* *Sniff* Why, oh, why can't I be the rightful of Gakuen Alice? Anyway this belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.

**Author's Note:** This is my very first official FanFic, hope you guys like it and sadly I don't even own the plot itself it rightfully belongs to MistAiry but I hope you will read it anyway.

* * *

Mikan rapidly picked up her phone and hurriedly updated her new Facebook status update feeling a bit nervous. Without checking she clicked "enter" and tried to pick an outfit for her date with Natsume.

FACEBOOK:

Mikan Sakura: I don't feel like I am pregnant yet for some reason... [22 people like this]

**View all 21 comments **

Ruka Nogi: WHAT!? Since when? You and Natsume were only dating for a year and a half now and you got pregnant?! [6 people like this]

Hotaru Imai: You never told me you slept with Hyuuga. [9 people like this]

Sumire Shoda: OMG! WTF!? Seriously you already slept with him?

Mochiage: Wait guys as surprised as I am, this may not be Natsume... It could be any guy...

Natsume Hyuuga: WTF! What is this? [4 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: Are you cheating on me? [3 people like this]

Kokoro Yome: That may be the case... Wow I never knew Mikan isn't as innocent as we thought. [9 people like this]

Sumire Shoda: Mikan how could you?

Ruka Nogi: ...

Kokoro Yome: the suspense is killing me; I wonder who the father is? [2 people like this]

Ruka Nogi: Is the only problem? [3 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: Stfu Koko, before I burn you to crisp. [9 people like this]

Hotaru Imai: Explain yourself before your face comes in contact with my new Baka Gun 3.0

Natsume Hyuuga: WHO TF IS THE F*CKING FATHER! I will make sure he won't see the day of light for any second longer. [11 people like this]

Mochiage: Uh-oh Mikan what have you done, shit's going down and it ain't pretty... [6 people like this]

Mikan Sakura: HOLY SHIT! NOOOOOO! I am not pregnant! I meant perfect, PERFECT!

Sumire Shouda: LMFAO! DYING HERE! [5 people like this]

Hotaru Imai: ...

Kokoro Yome: This made my day, HAHAHA!

Mochiage: I can just imagine Natsume's priceless face! HAHAHAHA! [10 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: F*cking autocorrect. [2 people like this]

REALITY:

Mikan gasped, feeling embarassed. "I can't believe they thought I was pregnant, I am only 16!" She turned 10 shades of red and left her room feeling like she couldn't face Natsume EVER again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed it! Review, that would really make my day! And I would like MistAiry to accept my deepest apologies if it seems like I am copying her!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: Ohaiyo minna-san! I feel so happy!

Hotaru: Why would a baka like you be happy?

Yuki: You're such a meanie Hota-chan!

Hotaru: *Glares* Never, ever call me that ever again. You understand *Points Baka Gun at Yuki*

Yuki: IYAAAA! No Hotaru please! *Hides behind Natsume*

Natsume: Let go of me and start will ya, Strawberries?

Yuki: I will kill you later, just watch Hyuuga! Anyway I had 4 reviews and that made me feel SOO HAPPY! I felt soo happy that I actually ended up smiling for the whole day for no reason at all!

Hotaru: Such a stupid reason...

Yuki: Ugh! Your ruining the mood Hotaru because it's time for the REVIEW REPLIES!

**_Alicenee: _**_Arigatou nee-san! Natsume will be doing that ALOT throughout these One-Shots and I update every Monday and Thursday! Hope you enjoy this chappie :)_

**_Spirit of Autumn:_**_ Hehe shmanks! Ikr it's really cute especially since he is very much like Hota-chan and this chappie will get even better! Hope you enjoy it! ;)_

Hotaru: **BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Yuki: ITAII! Hotaru what was that for?!

Hotaru: You called me that again.

_**AnimeMango:**__ Thnx for reviewing and I hope this one will be even funnier than the last one!_

_**My Name Is Here:**__ Lol, you and everyone else that reviewed really did make my day and I hope this chappie will be awesommer (is that even a word, anyway I am feeling lazy so oh-well) in you're opinion XD_

Yuki: I feel lazy for some reason... *Uses megaphone* SOMEBODY DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Hotaru: No

Yuki: Mou, Hotaruu!

Hotaru: Yuki will never own Gakuen Alice or else life as we know it will be in grave danger.

Yuki: *Sniff* *Sniff* You're soo mean! MEANIE!

Natsume: *Rolls eyes* -_- Tch, Strawberries just start already!

* * *

"Ring" "Ring" "Ring" Mikan's phone was playing her favorite song "First things first I'm the realest, drop this and let the whole world feel it..." She sang happily. "I will have to change it later, I'm starting to dislike this song." Before she bored of the song and picked it up. "Hello?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Mikan-chan this is Anna." Anna said smiling.

_Finally! Somebody to talk to._ Mikan thought with excitement. "Anna-chan what's up?"

"Nothing much, will you come over I have something I have to show you."

"Sure, I have nothing to do anyway, what time?" Mikan said while getting ready.

"Now is okay." Anna said with glee.

** ~.~.~.~.~.~ **

"Ding-Dong!"

.

.

.

"Ding-Dong!"

.

.

.

"Ding-Dong"

_You know what I am coming in. _Mikan thought while feeling slightly annoyed.

**~.~.~.~.~.~ **

"Hello? Is anybody home?" _UGH! I have to pee! _

While she running around trying to find the bathroom, she didn't notice that somebody was already using the bath. "I FOUND IT!" Mikan said gleefully. She barged in and then she saw something that scarred her for life.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Mikan turned 10 shades of red and ran away forgetting that she had to use the bathroom.

**~.~.~.~.~.~ **

When she got home she quickly updated her status update.

FACEBOOK:

Mikan Sakura: So I was invited to go to Anna's and I needed to use the bathroom but when I got it all I saw was Luna...First it was like boing then boing... and then when I accidentally looked down, BOING! [23 people like this]

**View all 18 comments **

Sumire Shouda: You saw WHAT! [10 people like this]

Luna Koizumi: CUT THE POINTLESS CRAP! [2 people like this]

Kokoro Yome: Mikan, I am dying... HAHAHAHA! [22 people like this]

Hotaru Imai: The time I wasn't with her...

Ruka Nogi: I can't hold it in much longer, HAHAHA!

Mochiage: That's unbelievable...

Natsume Hyuuga: Tch, that's the most disgusting thing I am trying hard not to imagine. [8 people like this]

Mikan Sakura: I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE!

Kokoro Yome: The way you explained it tho, I am still dying! [12 people like this]

Sumire Shoda: Koko, just stop you are making this worse for me... I can't hold it in for much longer I am soo sorry Mikan but so far nobody feels your pain except for Natsume.

Mikan Sakura: IT'S TRUEEE! That's exactly what I saw! [6 people like this]

Mochiage: Now that makes it worse!

Natsume Hyuuga: This is just, I'm about to puke...

Luna Koizumi: UGHH! NOO Natsume-kun you are supposed to be turned on not off! [4 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: With that explanation? [7 people like this]

Hotaru Imai: This is just inhumane. [5 people like this]

Ruka Nogi: I have to agree with Hotaru.

Mikan Sakura: UGH! I have to get that picture out of my mind!

REALITY:

"AAAAGH!" Mikan said while hitting her head on the wall. "I HAVE TO GET RID OF THIS IMAGE!" She said frustrated.

-END-

Yuki: Hehe, I got this idea from watching the 9th episode of Toradora. I got me inspired and I laughed non-stop!

Hotaru: That's a dumb excuse.

Yuki: Well I hope you enjoyed it! Bai bai minna-san!


End file.
